Angel Dust/Affiliation
Hazbin Hotel Staff 'Charlotte Magne' Angel is Charlie's first patron within the Hotel. Though initially accepting of the conditions he must abide by to stay there, he instead has been simply 'playing nice' in order to earn a free room. When asked what his unfiltered thoughts of Charlie are in a creator stream, Angel said that Charlie's happy attitude sometimes makes him happy. However, he can find her constant positive personality irritating as he believes Hell isn't a happy place to live. Despite Charlie's insistence that Angel's behavior hasn't ruined things, Angel himself notices how his taunting of the Hotel's lack of customers has upset her. For a brief moment, he reaches out to try and console her before thinking better of it, hinting that he feels some sort of sympathy for her goals. 'Vaggie' Vaggie and Angel share a passive-aggressive "frenemy" relationship with each other. After the events of the pilot episode, they are on basic terms with one another. The pilot reveals that Vaggie finds Angel's almost casual dismissal of his behavior infuriating, especially since it has upset Charlie in the process, but she respects him enough and explain things like Alastor's reputation to him when he asks. 'Alastor' Angel admits to Vaggie he'd never heard of Alastor before his arrival at the Hotel despite his reputation, citing his lack of interest in 'politics'. Upon first being approached by the Radio Demon, Angel swiftly offers him a blowjob and breaks Alastor's composure before being turned down. In the HuniCast 1 Year Anniversary stream, when asked how he felt about Alastor, Angel responded that he thinks Alastor is a 'prick'. He doesn't think that Alastor likes him, though does wish that they could make the effort to become friends with each other as he thinks they have good chemistry. 'Niffty' As of the pilot, Angel and Niffty have yet to interact. However, Niffty mistakes him for a woman. 'Husk' Angel Dust became attracted to Husk when Alastor first summoned him to be the bartender at the Happy Hotel. Angel began to flirt with Husk much to his annoyance. After Alastor destroyed Sir Pentious's blimp and the others were heading back inside for some jambalaya, Angel blew a kiss and wink at Husk, who was irked at the gesture. Family 'Henroin' Henroin is Angel's father. It is unknown what sort of relationship the two have outside of being blood-related, though it's implied to be negative and physically abusive given Angel's rejection of the family business. 'Arackniss' Arackniss is Angel's older brother. It is unknown what sort of relationship the two have outside of being blood-related, though Vivziepop has stated Angel likely teases him regarding his name and height. 'Molly' Molly is Angel's fraternal twin sister. Angel shares a positive relationship with her. Others 'Valentino' Valentino is Angel's boss at Porn Studios. From the events of the prequel comic, Angel is shown to be rather intimidated being around him and is physically uncomfortable in his presence despite his loyalty to help the boss with jobs. Valentino is also quickly to physically mishandle Angel if he doesn't behave. The text message conversation with Valentino at the beginning of the pilot shows that Angel was initially attempting to get money for him, possibly explaining his motives for breaking his two weeks of good behavior before getting wrapped up in the turf war. 'Cherri Bomb' Angel and Cherri Bomb are best friends and partners in crime. After having been apart for two weeks since Angel checked into the Hotel, Cherri recruits him to help her fight Sir Pentious, an offer he happily accepts to finally get some "action". Cherri seems to be one of the few people Angel trust since he admits to her that he’s been missing and been "sort of" clean for two weeks due to staying at the Happy Hotel. When an Egg Boi was about to shoot them both with a gun, Angel quickly pushes Cherri out of the way and got caught instead showing how much he cares about her. According to Vivziepop's first Youtube Q&A live stream with Angel Dust, Angel learned everything about handling weaponry, explosives and everything about his destructive behavior from her. 'Sir Pentious' Angel doesn't take Sir Pentious seriously as a threat during the turf war and constantly mocks him with various sex jokes that the snake fails to understand. Sir Pentious also mistakes him for his son after misinterpreting Angel's intent behind calling him 'Daddy'. 'Travis' Travis is a cab driver that Angel considers as "a rando from the street" that he considered offering his service to as to get a quick cash grab. After driving Angel to a nearby drug vending machine, Angel gets complimented for his service and gets called a slut, to which Angel insults him back. 'Fat Nuggets' Fat Nuggets is Angel's pet pig. Though it has yet to appear in the show, Angel is confirmed to love it very much. Category:Affiliation